


Education

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel applies for a side-job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> A/N: Prize for y3llowdaisi3s, who wanted “Scotty/Chekov engine room.” 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Pavel smoothes his shirt out again, like it’ll make any difference. He feels like his sleeves are too short. They’ve given him a child’s uniform. He rakes his hands through his messy hair, trying to tame the curls, but it doesn’t feel any better. He scrunches his eyes closed and takes a deep breath, chewing his lower lip and wondering how obvious he is. He’s never any good at _control_ or being _subtle_.

He passes Keenser on his way through Engineering, which is a good sign. He’s hoping to catch Scotty _alone_ , even though in Engineering, that’s next to impossible. He finds Scotty halfway down a suspended bridge, punching schematics into a PADD and muttering to himself. There’s a shuttlecraft hovering below the bridge, probably undergoing maintenance tests. When Pavel’s about a meter away, Scotty shouts at the top of his lungs, “A little lower!”

The shuttle falters but does manage to sink a bit. Scotty shakes his head and grumbles indistinguishably, punching in more numbers. He looks vaguely irate, and Pavel’s footsteps hesitate.

Then he thinks, no, he must do this, he’s been wanting to for ages, and the captain even suggested it today, _the captain_. It’s his duty, really. And he’ll hate himself if he doesn’t. Deep breath. He’s holding the PADD with his orders firmly against his chest. He walks up to Scotty, mouth wide, ready to say, “Excuse me, Meester Scott—”

“Not now, I’m workin’ on the—” But Scotty turns around as he says it, and when his eyes slide over Pavel, they soften. “Oh, sorry, lad, didn’t realize it was you. What can I do for yeh?”

Pavel’s willing his cheeks to stay a shade denoting dignity. “I, ah... I hawe permission, zhat is, if you wouldn’t mind, I would... I would really appreciate it if you could possibly...”

“Spit it out, lad,” Scotty says animatedly, gesturing a hand. Then he spots the PADD in Pavel’s, ripping it out. He scans it. “Oh, you wanna shadow me, eh? Learn a bit about Engineering?” Yes. Learning. That’s... that’s it. 

Well, that is it. Pavel’s always been one to enjoy learning, to retain numbers, information, anything he can get his hands on. He’s particularly interested in theoretical physics, and studying under the man who invented the equation for transwarp beaming would be... would be a dream. 

Especially when that man’s a genius, and cute, and kind, and everything Pavel would really, really like to spend his off hours with. But he doesn’t know how to say any of that properly, so he just nods furiously, babbling, “Yes, sir! Wery much! I want to know ewerything!”

Scotty laughs and pats his shoulder, strong enough to make Pavel sway on the spot. “I cannae blame yeh! You know I basically keep this whole ship together, eh?”

“I know,” Pavel repeats enthusiastically. “It is amazing, zhe zhings you do wizh her!”

Scotty puffs up. Then he holds up a finger, turning to shout over the railing, “Hendorff, take ‘er down! I’ll look at this later!” And he shoves the PADD he was working on unceremoniously into the tool belt around his belt, the sort only the really get-to-it, hands-on officers ever wear. He hands Pavel’s PADD back to him, saying more quietly, for just the two of them. “We’ll have a good time, lad.”

Pavel’s sure of it. 

Scotty scoops him up by the waist and leads him off the walkway, already explaining the warp core.


End file.
